Tortall Songfic This one's for the girls
by Dragonmage438
Summary: Set to the song this ones for the girls, this is a songfiction about the women of Tortall, from Kel to Aly.


(This is for all you girls about 13

(This is for all you girls about 13

High school can be so rough, can be so mean)

Kel set her jaw in a stubborn line. She wouldn't mention the weighted lance. After all, it was her own hurdle to overcome. She'd show them all she was as good as any boy-better.

(Hold on to, on to your innocence

Stand your ground when everybody's givin' in)

"If you don't find a smart way to do it, I will, and I guarantee that it will be reckless and dumb." Daine said stubbornly to Tkaa, who relayed her message to Numair. He covered a smile with one hand.

(This one's for the girls)

Alanna sat atop her horse, surveying the royal palace from the marketplace. Coram had warned her against thieves, but it was hard to keep her eyes on her saddlebags.

(This is for all you girls about 25

In little apartments, just tryin' to get by)

Kel put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that Owen had followed her to Scanra. She could just KILL him! He was guilty of double treason, disobeying the kings orders, and the knight he was assigned to. She took a deep, calming breath.

(Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios

Wonderin' where your life is gonna go)

Alannas hand went to her swords hilt instantly as she heard hoof beats behind her, but she relaxed as she saw Coram heading towards her. 'I daresay I wouldn't be happy with no one but myself.' She thought with a sigh.

(This one's for the girls

Who've ever had a broken heart)

"One day you'll look at me, and you'll see and old man, and you'll still be a young child." Numair said quietly. Daine shook her head. It would be him who would look at her one day, and see a child where he wanted a woman.

(Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are)

Kel smiled with pride as she took her shield. She was a knight, the first one in a hundred years to be given a shield with a distaff border, meaning that she was a female knight. She could hear the applause of her friends around her, and she couldn't help but grin. She had real friends here, friends who had stood by her for the eight most grueling years of her life so far.

(This one's for the girls

Who love without holdin' back

Who dream with everything they have)

Alanna and Liam fought, their blades twin streaks of silver lightning. They were evenly matched, the Shang Dragon, and the first female knight for centuries. Alannas sword twisted in her hand, and she sent the Dragons sword flying. Gasping, she turned to him. He grinned. "Are you the best there is?" He asked. Alanna shrugged.

(All around the world

This One's for the girls)

Kel felt a surge of pride as the crowd was cheering her name. She had unsaddled a full knight, and her only a first year squire! She grinned, and rose her lance high in the air.

(This is for all you girls about 42

Tossin' pennies into the fountain of youth)

Alanna winced as she dismounted. She wasn't so young anymore. She looked at her daughter, and sighed. What would she do with Aly? She was sixteen already, and had no sense of direction. When SHE was sixteen, she had been the prince's squire, keeping her gender a secret, and training with a sword many times to heavy for her.

(Every laugh, laugh line on your face

Made you who you are today)

"Who's side are you on Neal?" Alanna demanded as her blade met Kels, and the younger girls sword went flying. "Age and treachery!" Alanna said, grinning.

(Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)

From 1 to 99)

"Because we're all sisters under the goddess?" Kel felt the sting of the insult, and shook her head. "No, because we are both are women who have been called to command, and I KNOW that there must have been men who balked, and fought, and nearly got you all killed when you led the Goatstrack refugees to safety. Think about that, and insult me in private." She said.

(This one's for all the girls)

"I just can't wait until you tell them!" Gary said, laughing. He could hardly breathe. "I'm glad someone finds it funny." Alanna muttered.

(Yeah, this one's for the girls

This one's for all the girls)

Daine felt the anger rise to her cheeks. _You're mine. For Numair, you're mine. _She thought viciously at Ozorne. He would pay dearly for her teacher's execution.


End file.
